gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Zodiacal
|evolution_span = January 19, 2011 - January 27, 2012|gaia_cash = 1499}} Description The ancient astrolabe points at a different constellation in the sky each month... Positions Click to View/Hide All * Zodiacal * Zodiacal (Aquarius astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Aquarius waterfall badge) * Zodiacal (Aquarius sleeveless uniform) * Zodiacal (Aquarius starfall cloak) * Zodiacal (Aquarius wrapped scarf) * Zodiacal (Aquarius rules the feet) * Zodiacal (Aquarius wind pendants) * Zodiacal (Pisces astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Pisces creativity) * Zodiacal (Pisces shy hair) * Zodiacal (Pisces clip and side-tail) * Zodiacal (Pisces oversized shirt) * Zodiacal (Pisces mismatched socks) * Zodiacal (Pisces rules the feet) * Zodiacal (Aries astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Aries horns) * Zodiacal (Aries coat) * Zodiacal (Aries chained pants) * Zodiacal (Aries mask) * Zodiacal (Aries rules the head and face) * Zodiacal (Aries signet arm bandana) * Zodiacal (Taurus astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Taurus signet ears) * Zodiacal (Taurus rules the neck) * Zodiacal (Taurus earthy tunic) * Zodiacal (Taurus hooved leggings) * Zodiacal (Taurus cuffs) * Zodiacal (Taurus horned locks) * Zodiacal (Gemini astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Gemini signet tie) * Zodiacal (Gemini twin tails) * Zodiacal (Gemini dual garter) * Zodiacal (Gemini rules the hands) * Zodiacal (Gemini contrasting hair) * Zodiacal (Gemini heterochromia) * Zodiacal (Cancer astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Cancer signet legwarmers) * Zodiacal (Cancer romantic top) * Zodiacal (Cancer rules the chest) * Zodiacal (Cancer silver skirt) * Zodiacal (Cancer shell) * Zodiacal (Cancer child of the moon) * Zodiacal (Leo astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Leo rules the back and heart) * Zodiacal (Leo signet collar) * Zodiacal (Leo royal sleeves) * Zodiacal (Leo armored leggings) * Zodiacal (Leo brave shoes) * Zodiacal (Leo mane) * Zodiacal (Virgo astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Virgo concealing hair) * Zodiacal (Virgo wink) * Zodiacal (Virgo rose dress) * Zodiacal (Virgo signet tie) * Zodiacal (Virgo shoe clips) * Zodiacal (Virgo rules the intestines) * Zodiacal (Libra astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Libra scales of balance) * Zodiacal (Libra signet halberd) * Zodiacal (Libra winged laurels) * Zodiacal (Libra justice blindfold) * Zodiacal (Libra chestplate) * Zodiacal (Libra rules the kidneys) * Zodiacal (Scorpio astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Scorpio determined locks) * Zodiacal (Scorpio cocky face) * Zodiacal (Scorpio signet uniform) * Zodiacal (Scorpio forceful stance) * Zodiacal (Scorpio red antares heart) * Zodiacal (Scorpio rules the genitals) * Zodiacal (Sagittarius astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Sagittarius signet cloak) * Zodiacal (Sagittarius rules the thighs) * Zodiacal (Sagittarius harness) * Zodiacal (Sagittarius archer's gloves) * Zodiacal (Sagittarius bow and arrow) * Zodiacal (Sagittarius raining fiery arrows) * Zodiacal (Capricorn astrolabe) * Zodiacal (Capricorn tousled hair and horns) * Zodiacal (Capricorn spectacled eyes) * Zodiacal (Capricorn signet scarf) * Zodiacal (Capricorn work kept close) * Zodiacal (Capricorn shorts) * Zodiacal (Capricorn reserved boots) * Zodiacal (Aquarius ribbon anklet - left) * Zodiacal (Aquarius vigilant hat) * Zodiacal (Pisces bang dye) * Zodiacal (Pisces shorts) * Zodiacal (Aries signet gloves) * Zodiacal (Taurus shoe clips) * Zodiacal (Gemini opposing nature) * Zodiacal (Cancer sleeves) * Zodiacal (Leo child of the sun) * Zodiacal (Virgo rose sash) * Zodiacal (Libra objective eyes) * Zodiacal (Scorpio gauntlet tech) * Zodiacal (Sagittarius hood) * Zodiacal (Capricorn hair) * Zodiacal (Capricorn rules the skin and bones) * Zodiacal (Elusive snake of Ophiuchus) * Zodiacal (Constellation head wings) * Zodiacal (Completed Astrolabe takes flight) Related Items Recolors * Deadly Zodiacal Equinox * Pisces's Cool Bangs * Pisces's Dark Bangs * Pisces's Light Bangs * Pisces's Warm Bangs * Wicked Taurus Locks * Zodiacal: Equinox * Zodiacal: Hope * Zodiacal: Savagery External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *12th Gen Marketplace Listing *13th Gen Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:2011 Category:Pin Category:Cloak Category:Scarf Category:Anklet Category:Wings Category:Wig Category:Hair Clip Category:Long Sleeve Shirt Category:Socks Category:Boots Category:Horns Category:Pants Category:Mask Category:Eye Cover Category:Arm Band Category:Ears Category:Tie Category:Legs Category:Bracelet Category:Tail Category:Arms Category:Coat Category:Eyes Category:Sleeveless Shirt Category:Bra Category:Skirt Category:Belt Category:Crown Category:Blade Category:Necklace Category:Sleeves Category:Face Category:Dress Category:Musical Instrument Category:Weapon Category:Pauldrons Category:Bikini Bottoms Category:Short Sleeve Shirt Category:Gloves Category:Bow Category:Eyewear Category:Shorts Category:Hat Category:Hood Category:Skin Category:Sash